You Were Never My Lover
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Snape's POV: Detention between James and Sev, but who knew it would be THIS interesting?


A/N: This is a bit different from me, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I took a fancy to JamesxSnape and I have no idea why.  
**Snape's POV**

* * *

You Were Never My Lover

* * *

Dinner would quickly be nearing an end, and those who hadn't already exited the Grand Hall would be on their way to whatever engagements they had after their meal. Most students simply went back to their common rooms and hung out with friends, whereas other's still had things to tend to, so that was what they did. That night, I was among those who had things to tend to. That night, I had dentention with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

It was all Potter's fault.

Collecting my bag, I stood from the Slytherin table, my black eyes scanning the room before I left. There was a good crowd in there, people from each House still resided at their given tables, but my mind only focused on one person. I looked at her constantly, even if she now refused to give me a second glance. All chances with my former best friend, my Lily Evans, were ruined a little while back. I never meant to hurt her, my Lily flower... If she knew me better than she thought she did, she would've known I never meant to hurt her.

My mouth sometimes had a mind of it's own, and whenever that disgusting James Potter neared, it tended to get carried away with itself. Most things, I kept in my mind, but others couldn't help but dance off of my chapped, pale lips in his direction. He deserved far worse than just vile words, but he didn't deserve Lily.

The two of them began dating a few months prior. Inevitable, really, if I thought about it. She would've never fallen for me, but he will never find her as perfect as I do, never love her as much as I always will. Lily Evans was and forever would be my life, even if she no longer felt anything close to a good emotion towards me.

Pushing a few strands of black hair from my face and behind my ear, I roamed the halls, ready for my 7 o'clock detention with Professor Flitwick. Why the Charms teacher was giving a detention for the DADA teacher, well that was beyond me, but I knew better than to question. Out loud to authority, that is.

"Ah, young Severus."

It was a rare occassion to hear that voice, or to see the long, greying beard to the one it belonged to. Professor Dumbledore hardly ever roamed the halls, and I was sure he was still supposed to be at dinner. Whatever, Dumbledore was quite the odd man... But, all the same, he was still a brilliant wizard. Quite the shame the Dark Lord would, one day, overthrow him.

"Professor." I nodded my head to him as a greeting.

He smiled, his watery blue eyes staring at me over his half-moon spectacles. "Off and about?" he asked.

"Detention."

He nodded slightly. "What for, may I ask?"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, it wasn't my fault that I ended up dueling Potter right then and there while we were copying notes. The twit urged me to do it. Repetatively, notes would fly at the back of my head, my neck, notes that spoke of how much Lily loved him and not me. He said that she and him would marry, that I'd grow old alone and she'd never speak to me again. He wrote that she hated me, that he would...

Dumbledore patted my shoulder and winked at me before parting in his own direction. ...what an odd man.

Sighing, I opened the door to Flitwick's classroom, seeing the tiny man setting out the assignment James and I would have to fulfill for him. The thought of working with that bloke made me sick, but there really wasn't much for me to do to fix the problem.

A wave of arrogance washed over the room not long after I arrived. The door flung open, and there he stood in the door way. His dark hair was toussled in his face, glasses haphazardly hanging onto the bridge of his nose, covering his brown eyes. I scowled, grabbing a washrag and continued to shine the untensils to Flitwick's first class the next morning.

"Sour Grapes Snape, sour as always I see." He plopped down beside me, looking smug as he grabbed a rag of his own and reached over me to grab a beacon.

I ignored him. He wasn't worth my time, nor another evening of manually cleaning supplies. What an imbicile, he wasn't even properly cleaning that thing.

...and did he /have/ to hum?

Flitwick left the classroom for a bit, saying he had a few things to talk over with Professor Slughorn, one of my personally favourite teachers, leaving Potter and I alone in the classroom. He continued humming, kicking his feet up on the table and folding his arms behind his head as he left the cleaning to me. Of course, he wouldn't properly serve his detention.

He was James Potter after all.

"Missed a spot there, Snivilus."

His chin rested on my shoulder to point out my flaw, I stood abrubtly and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." I said, glaring at him as I went to take a seat elsewhere. I didn't have time for him and his stupidity. The only thing that would make the whole detention go faster, was if he wasn't there. If he wasn't bothering me, tormenting me, not doing what he was supposed to.

He followed.

Cringing, I turned my back to him and continued dusting things off things. Unbearable, he was completely unbearable. Unbearable around his band of morons, his loyal subjects, and unbearable while he was alone. I could've hexed him.

Again, his chin was placed on my shoulder, an arm on the back of my chair, the other hand on my knee.

I froze.

What the bloody hell was he playing at?

Taking a shuddering breath, I went back to cleaning the objects placed before me, trying to ignore him. Hot breath having the hairs at the back of my neck prickle, the palm of his hand pressing along my inner thigh, making me shiver involunteraly.

"Nimble fingers, Snapey, eh?"

His tone was teasing, his lips right beside my ear. Those lips that had the privledge to taste my sweet Lily. My eyes closed, dropping the rag and placing down the object I was working on; my palms flattening against the table-top.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Potter?" I practically squeaked out.

I could feel his smirk against my earlobe, then against my neck. "Apologising."

A-apologising? Well that was fairly odd, now wasn't it? And such a... Strange way to go on about something like that. Before I knew it, the trinkets were thrown off of the table, and that was where I was placed, laying down on my back and looking into chocolate brown eyes, half-lidded as they stared down at me. Potter's fingers laced with mine as he rested each of his legs on either side of me, inching his face closer and closer until we were merely inches apart.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream, punch, hex, and curse the bastard right then and there. Who did he think he was? Tormenting and threatening, then trying to seduce the Half-Blood Prince? It was so wrong. So wrong.

So wrong, until I tasted strawberries. Lily always smelled of fresh strawberries, and I was always hit with a wave of it whenever we hung out together, before she gave up on me alltogether. He obviously snogged her a good bit before coming to detention, and now he was teasting me with her scent, her taste, as his lips moved against mine.

What. An. Arsehole.

And, although my blood boiled, and I understood that I could easily throw him off, I struggled not. I honestly almost felt myself kissing him back. That's absurd! This whole looney concoction was absurd. I was obviously having some really... Horrid nightmare of the sorts.

His teeth and tongue worked deftly along my neck as involuntary moans and other noises escaped my lips. This pleased him greatly, for he continued; biting and sucking, leaving marks along my neck as his fingers undid my tie, unbuttoned my shirt.

"J-James?"

"Calm yourself, Severus." He grinned lazily down at me, his lips against mine for another brief moment before he spoke with that arrogance of his laced through his voice again. "You seem to be enjoying this anyway. Quite a bit, eh?"

I blushed a bit, knowing exactly what he meant by that. Oh Merlin, it was so embarrassing. I bet as soon as he finished whatever he would do, he'd go tell those stupid arse-faced friends of his about this, but make it seem like I was the freak coming onto the other.

As he touched me, kissed me, I imagined entirely that it was someone else. A woman. His girlfriend. Her long, red hair, twirled between my fingers, while in actuality my slender fingers grazed through James' dark, unruley mess ontop of his head. I stared into beautiful, emerald eyes that watched me lustfully, almost lovingly; although really they belonged to James, and were far from that beautiful, emerald colour of Lily's eyes. His lips, were her lips, what I always imagined they would taste like.

Things would go easier if I continued to think of it as Lily. Despite the lack in the chestal area and the gain in... Ahem, well, down there, it could work fairly well.

...So I thought, until the bloke started undoing my trousers. His glasses were hardly hanging onto his face when I reached up and took them off, folding them up and dropping them on a chair. He looked more mature without them, less of that vicious wanker who enjoyed tormenting the shit out of me while in company of others. Actually, Potter wasn't all that bad looking.

Bloody hell Severus, you like girls. /Girls./ Not... Not James Potter!

He didn't prepare me at all for what was to come, and it was hard to imagine this was Lily with the things he was doing. Things she was physically impossible of doing. It hurt like a bitch at first, that was for sure, but then it didn't feel so bad. Later, as Potter continued muttering things to me, oddly nice things, it felt more... Natural. There was definitly something wrong with that.

I moaned, nothing particular at first, and then his name. His first name. James. It rolled off my tongue, off my lips, and fueled him to move faster, then to linger.

"Louder now, Severus."

That damned teasing tone of his, why I ought to-

"Jaa-aaah-aaames!"

He smirked, leaning down to capture my lips once more. "Good boy, S-Sev." he groaned, his fingertips digging into my waist as I tightened around him.

I couldn't imagine him to be Lily anymore, I didn't want him to be Lily anymore. This was... All wrong and disturbing, but in an oddly good way.

Gripping onto his sleeve upon release, I felt him about ready to follow suit. And when he did, he groaned loud. My name. I'd never heard my name sound so swell. I liked it.

A lot.

Nothing I'd admit out loud though, no matter how my actions deceived me, he'd never get that I liked that. I was surprised I even admitted it to myself, but... Well, it wasn't something to be discussed out loud. Most definitly not. ...And if Lily heard, well...

We fixed ourselves up, just in time for Flitwick to return to the classroom.

"It's late boys." He said, smiling fondly at the two of us. "Head on to bed."

"Sure things, Professor." James, nodded to him, winked at me then walked towards the door. He exited.

I was still a bit shocked about what had just happened. What the hell? I just... Let that bastard take me. I didn't fight, I didn't do anything. Oh his little friends would /love/ to hear about this.

"Severus, are you alright there?" Flitwick looked at me carefully. "Was detention that tiring? Why, you've broken a sweat, boy."

I stared at him for a moment, before bolting towards the door and slamming it shut. Trying to run to the Slytherin Common Room was quite hard to do when someone grabbed your sleeve and pulled you to them. My black eyes met with his chocolate again. Before I could question what happened, he kissed me again and let go of my sleeve.

"Hey, Severus."

"Y-yes, James?"

He smirked and turned on his heal, heading towards the staircase to get up the his own common room.

"She's still mine."

"..."

At least I ruined the little fucker's shirt.


End file.
